rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Kasserine Pass
Kasserine Pass is the third mission in R.U.S.E. and the second mission of the North Africa campaign. The Story Thus Far... Major Sheridan and Colonel Campbell have managed to reach Kasserine under the noses of the 21st Panzer Division. However the 1st Armored Division was forced to retreat; as a result, Sheridan's forces are now cut off from reinforcements. Heavy German air presence has removed the possibility of air recon, making Sheridan "blind". However, Campbell has a trick up his sleeve thanks to a place called Bletchley Park. Mission Overview This mission will be your introduction to the ruse system; the first Ruse you will be given is Decryption: the ability to listen in on radio-orders in a specific sector, and translate them into enemy movement. You will need this ruse to help you determine which units are going to attack which side of Kassarine, and when. Main Objectives * - The Germans want Kasserine, and are more than able to take it by force. Don't let them have it, whatever the cost. * - With your Recon out of commission, you're going to have to find another way to warn your troops of the impending attacks... Bonus Objectives: * - Those guns are the only thing between your troops and the enemy armor. Try to keep them all intact if at all possible. Walkthrough Begin the mission by setting up your defenses of Kasserine. The two northern entrances can be covered by two AT guns. Each one can cover both the entrances if you place them far back enough from the entrances. Two or three G.I.'s should be enough to protect them. Perform the same tactic for the southern entrances, although the entrance coming from the 21st Panzer Division does not have to be worried about until close to the end of the mission. After some time has passed, you will get reinforcements in the form of three platoons of Airborne troopers. If you placed your defenses correctly then these units are unneeded. If you wish to get more points, divert one platoon each to the different Italian artillery emplacements. Beware of the northwest emplacement, as Italian armor may or may not have left the sector already. Sooner or later most, if not all, of the Italian armor units will be dispatched with. Campbell will then detect mechanized units from the 21st Panzer Division moving into the entrance aforementioned earlier. Move AT guns and infantry from entrances where Italian armor forces are no longer a threat to counter the threat. BEWARE: You will encounter the Panzer IV for the first time. This is a tank which can survive many more shots from your AT guns. Once you have dispatched the German units, the mission will finish. If you strategically placed the AT guns, then the Bonus Objective will be achieved. Wargamer Playthrough RUSE Mission 3 Kasserine Pass Gameplay Hard (Wargamer) Difficulty (1 2)|Part 1 RUSE Mission 3 Kasserine Pass Gameplay Hard (Wargamer) Difficulty (2 2)|Part 2 See Also * * Category:Campaign missions Category:North African campaign